Crafting Reality
by RazeII
Summary: When A man ends up stranded on a strange land not knowing where he is, how he got there or how to get back to safety, his initial reaction is fear. He must learn to survive, because if he doesnt he might not even make it past the first night...


**Crafting Reality **

**Chapter 1 **

**So Many Questions!**

** K**ade rolled over, his bed shifting under his moving mass, suddenly realising he was cold Kade reached over, eyes still shut, trying to find his rouge duvet. his finger tips brushed past something soft, grabbing it Kade attempted to pull it over him and get warm again so he could just go back to sleep but instead received a shock when his duvet 'baah-ed' He was shocked into half consciousness, suddenly aware his bed appeared to be made up of fine granules of some kind. 'Baaah' that sound again, this time stirring Kade into full consciousness staring upwards at what should have been his creme coloured roof, he found nothing but a deep blue sky tinged with a burnt orange colour... sitting upright Kade became more aware of his surroundings, his hands sunk down into what he earlier had thought was his bed. Everything was a blur of deep blue and muted greens... he rubbed his eyes to try and clear them so he could see more clearly, starting to panic, he tried to convince himself it was all a dream, but everything seemed so real. With his eyes cleared Kade could see clearly, all too clearly. Almost wishing he hadn't cleared his eyes or woke up at all for that matter. the Panic started to rise, building in his stomach.  
There must be some mistake, he told himself over and over again, but no matter how many times he looped it over in his brain he only half believed it was a mistake, or a dream, the feelings and sensations were too real... and what lay before him could not have been a trick of the eyes, or a clever prank from one of his family or friends, for no one he knew was smart enough, or had the means to place an entire landscape of rolling hills and trees of varying size in front of him without him knowing.  
Kade Jumped up, the panic turning more into nausea now, terrified he searched his surroundings looking for any signs of civilisation, but finding none just made him even more terrified, that's when the sound in his ears registered, under the high pitched ringing that came with the other symptoms of being scared to almost sickness another sound could be heard, a swhooshing sound.  
Kade slowly turned around, and confirmed his fears of being completely and utterly stranded in the middle of nowhere, for what stretched out before him was not more trees or hills, but a vast dark body of water, as far as the eye could see.  
This was just a bit too much for Kade, pushing him over the edge which he was so precariously balancing on just a few seconds earlier, the nausea turned into pure and undiluted terror, a sickness washed over him like a chill mist, clinging onto his very soul, threatening to consume him, his eyes flickered with darkness and his mind flashed pictures of death. He had to escape, he had to or he would die here.  
Turning heel Kade fled as fast as he possibly could out into the wilderness, away from the deep blue water, and the terror- that gaping maw that threatened to consume him.  
He ran like this for a few minutes, but in Kade's mind a few hours or even days could have easily passed. His legs burnt, his heart beat frantically trying to pump blood around his struggling body fast enough to keep Kade concsious and on his feet, yet Kade was unaware of all this, all he knew was he was lost in the middle of nowhere, away from anything he knew, any and all comforts forsaken for a reason he didn't know, or at this moment didn't care to know.  
After running like this for a time, dodging between trees and over mounds in the earth Kade's run finally came to an end, an abrupt, unplanned for end when a particularly large tree with roots that vined out through the Green grass like snakes, looking for there prey happened to surprise Kade, his boot hit the trees root, catching underneath it, and sending him forcefully to the ground, sprawling around in the dirt, everything then, like someone had just switched off a light, went pitch black... ...Unthinking, Unmoving... Kade lay there,helpless...

...'Urrgh' Kade moaned, feeling very dizzy and light headed, he tried to sit up but was rewarded with a sharp pain stabbing through his head, he tried more slowly this time, levering himself up with his arms, having being successful he attempted the next step, standing, he used the tree he had previously fallen over for support, managing a fairly pathetic standing position, propped up against the tree, he tried to walk, and maybe resume his frantic running as his running may have stopped the the panic remained, not as bad as before, but still there, lying low in his gut, threatening to take him again at any moment, but before it could another feeling took over, pain. this time in his ankle, Kade fell back to the ground with a thump, almost blacking out again, the realisation dawned on him, he wasn't going anywhere fast, not for the moment anyway, looking up at the sky Kade realised the sun was almost at the other end of the sky, he had been running for a long time, being as how it was about to get dark, and this was an entirely new place for Kade he decided it best to just stay where he was for the night, he had no idea what dangers could be present in day time, no matter when the sun went down.  
The sky began to slowly darken as a shadow swept across the land, enveloping everything in its cold embrace, Kade lay there, still unmoving. he knew sleep, as much of a promising aspect it was, wasn't going to come easily tonight, most likely not at all so he settled just for some peace and quite to slow his breathing and gain his bearings... his head was still throbbing and his heart beating, now at a reduced pace, then the land was plummeted into complete and total darkness...

Thanks for reading! This is the first chapter of my very first Fanfiction... ever...

So any helpful constructive criticism is certainly welcome!

Thanks again

-Raze


End file.
